Timeline of Famana
First Age First episode Year 1: Hasia, the first culture of Famana, is born. Year 3: Maky, the second culture of Famana, is born, together with the Mak religion. Year 4: Maky begins the first exploration and expantion of Famana along the Makyna river. Year 6: The Bava culture is born, and with them the first commercial and military alliance with Maky. Year 10: A collective exploration of Bava and Maky brought them to encounter a new culture, Kashroon, who wants to take all the riches of Bava destroying him; begins officially the first war of Famana (The First Kashroon War), which ends in the same year with the defeat of Kashroon, the payments of the debts of war and the annexation of more explored territories by the winners. Second episode Year 13: Qiso is founded in the east. Maky expands, doubling it's territory. Ga Xal is founded, along with the Ga Xalian religion, and expanding this religion by force towards Tijikomel and two other Kommelian Tribes. (Kommel War) Year 15: The first Bavatis is created by Bava. An attempt of a sea exploration by Maky and Bava ends with the drowning of their bavatis. Year 17: More cultures are found by Maky and Bava: Dyri, Kars, and Zakon. Dyri, Kars and Zakon started trading with Bava and Maky. Another culture, Calla, is born more far away . Third episode Year 18: Bava, Maky and Zakon are expanding, leading to the start of another war between Maky and Bava to Kashroon (Second Kashroon War). Year 19: The Second Kashroon War ending in a Bava-Maky win, and the winners occupy the conquered territories.This leads to Kars stop the relations with them, as well as Maky's imperialistic thoughts. Year 20: Maky attacks Kars (Invasion of Kars) and wins. After this Maky, Bava and Zakon annex the occupied lands. Year 22: First great expantion of Ga xal which broughts it to a war with Calla and the following annexation of the latter. Year 25: The cultures of Biliku in the far east and of Vaximor near Maky are born. This worries Maky about a possible enemy, beginning a heated discussion with Bava, who criticize its imperialist behaviour. Year 27: With the menace of torture, Ga xalian tormentors extorts from the imprisoned Callan leader informations about the existence of Bava, Maky and Zakon. Fourth episode Year 28: With the rise of a new king, Biliku begins a massive exploration and annexations of the surrounding lands. Year 30: Vaximor decides to expand its borders to reach the sea, provoking the angered reaction of Maky. This begins a new discussion with Bava, which ends with the termination of all trades between the ex-friends. Profiting from the situation, Vaximor slips away from the attention annexing little bits of land. Year 31: The culture of Pextum is born in the top of the peninsula. Year 33: Following the information of the Callan leader, Ga xal begins the Second great expantion, where it fights and wins against Zakon (Invasion of Zakon), destroying its culture. Year 34: A group of seven city-states - Sar, Lesas, Minstro, Kistu, Emintas, Javil and the most powerful Quanex- called Oppia is formed in the distant west, where five cities - Sar, Lesas, Minsro, Kistu and the leader Emintas - allies to fight together to topple the dispotic rule of Quanex (The Anti-Quanex Coalition war), and win. One city remains neutral on the conflict. Year 35: In a treaty the winners annex big parts of Quanex, leaving it much smaller and balancing the power between the cities. Year 36: Noju, a new culture, is born near Ga xal. Year 37: Vaximor attempts to take a piece of coast on the sea, with leaves no other choice to Maky apart to declare war on it. Deluded by his old friend, Bava join Vaximor's side to stop the aggression (The Vaximorian war). Fifth episode Year 37: The Vaximorian war rages on with the Makyan Empire making gains. Year 38: Vaximor falls, Bava reach Makykay. Year 39: In a large attack using bavatis, maky pushes back the Bavian forces, making Bava fall. Year 40: While Maky and Bava were fighting Ga Xal expanded to the Bava borders and attacked Maky (Ga Xal - Makyan war), Maky quickly falls. Sixth episode Year 40: Ga Xal expands further after the war, and forces Dyri to join him. Kars is created again. Year 42: Nediro Tilav is born in the Nojuan city of Kostral. Year 43:Talmor is formed in the west. Year45: Emintas attacks Sar (Emintas - Sarian war). Sar wins and annexes parts of Emintas. Year 48: Pextum builds pyramids to watch the stars, finding three other planets - Tarkoo, Fiskoo and Yastkoo. Year 54: Billiku attacks Qiso (Invasion of Qiso) and annexes it. Year 56: The culture of Jasua is born in the east. Year 61: Nediro Tilav is moving to the Ga Xalian city of Ximal. Year 63: Nediro Tilav is start to think about the 4 gods of the Ga Xalian religion and declares that there is only 1 god. After that he is forced to escape back to Noju. Ga Xal declares war on Noju (The Chase of Nidero Tilav). Year 64: One of Nidero's supporters betrays him to save the Nojuan people. The chase ended. Nidero is executed. Yeat 74: Ga Xalian phillosphers claims that Nidero Tilav was right, making a rebellion of the civils, which leads to an independence movements in the occupied countries (The Ga Xalian Civil war). Seventh episode Year 75: The rebels win The Ga Xalian Civil war. They attack the occupied countries (The rebellions in Ga Xal) Year 76: The Rebellions end in peace. In the Treaty of Xon, they get independence: The Kommel tribes, of the people of Tijikomel and the other tribes, New Calla, of The Callan people, Zakon, formed in a more southern territory that the original, Jagama, from the remnants of the Bava people, Dyri, the Northern Maky Kingdom and Southern Maky kingdom, from the partition of the Makyan Empire, and Vaximor. Other territories are being abandoned. The rest of Ga Xal is divide into four states, each believes in one god: Ga Delk of the Earth, Ga Mor of the Fire, Ga Vin of the water and Ga Shir of the air. Eighth episode Year 78: Ga Vin and Ga Shir are using bavatis to search new lands, while Ga Shir is finding the Maxan islands colonizing parts of them, Ga Vin onky finds Noju and Ga Delk, making a colony between them. Bamal culture is formed, consisting of Bamal and Bamal Yev. Year 79: Karsinian people murder the Southern Maky Queen, resulting in war (The Karsian war). Kars win the war and annexes lands, including Fokat, the capital. Minstro and Emintas attacking Kistu and Javil (Conquest of Kistu and Javil), Emintas annexes Javil and Minstro annexes Kistu. The winners are forming an alliance. Year 82: Jasua is having a new king, Fovers II, who expands greatly the territories of the country. Year 83: The Jasuan expansion continue rapidly. Year 84: Jasua finds Bamal Yev and from him also Biliku and Bamal. The four start to trade. Jasua become Jasuan Empire. Year 85: Ga Mor attacks Jagama (Conquest of Jagama) and explore north. It wins and annexes lands from Jagama, whose capital is destroyed, and from the explored lands. Ga Mor changes its name to Moria and what remains of Jagama joins the Northern Maky kingdom. Nineth episode Year 86: Northern Maky Kindom attacks Southern Maky Kingdom (Maky Unification war) and wins. Year 87: Northern Maky Attacks Kars to retake its historic lands (Fokay war), annexing its north and creating The Second Maky Kingdom. The cultures of Christo in the west and Holk in the east are formed. Ga Delk expands massively, then attacks Noju and Ga Vin's colony (Delk War of Conquest), making Ga Vin join the war. Year 88: Moria joins the war on Ga Delk side, when all of Ga Vin troops are on bavatis to Ga Delk. They start to win and then New Calla joins the war. Delk sidew win and all three annexes land from Ga Vin, Delk also annexes Noju. The rest of Ga Vin is split into city states. Calla becomes the Callan Empire. Year 90: Angorn is Formed. Holk joins Jasuan trade union. Jasua improving the quality of life in the empire. Emintas and Minstro attacks the rest of Oppia (Oppian Unification war). After they are winning Emintas betrays Minstro and attacks him (The Betrayal war). Minstro releases its occupied lands, and together they beat Emintas. The Oppian kingdoms unite into one empire, with Quanex as the capital. Tenth episode Year 91: The Oppian Empire begins a great exploration towards the east for the conquest of other cultures. Year 92: Continuing the expantion Oppia founds and annex after a war Christo and other lands. The culture of Elwait is formed near the smaller Pextum who, worried by a possible loss of power in the region expands to became bigger than the new culture. Year 94: The expedition fails, resulting in the annexation of some lands. The Mo xonians, colonists of the islands of Ga Shir, rebels to the king, but they are easily crushed by the military (The First rebellion). Year 95: The expedition fails, resulting in the annexation of some lands. The Mo xonians rebels again but this time they are helped by Moria, hungry for lands and war, who also attacks the city-states of Ga mox and Vinvon, contrary to the pact with the Mo xonians. Sixan decides to profit of the situation and joins the attackers involving Sostus (The Second rebellion and The First Great Peninsular War) . After the war Moria and Sixan annex completely Ga mox and some territories from Vinvon, Sostus and Ga Shir, who is renamed Xon. Moxon gains its independence. Year 97: The death of the king makes the kingdom of Ga Delk to be split between the two heirs, founding the Marn dynasty in the north and the Houras dynasty in the south. Profiting from this moment of weakness Maky, Zakon and Sixan attacks Marn to annex lands and expel the occupants (The war of Revenge). Year 98: With a treaty Maky, Zakon and Sixan annex some lands and force Marn to not attack them in the future forever. Year 99: Vaximor, experiencing a cultural revolution, became the first Helvanist (democratic) state of Famana. The First Age of Famana ends. Second Age Eleventh episode Category:Events